


炎炎/Explosion on the Sun

by TheMadHatter7th



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatter7th/pseuds/TheMadHatter7th
Summary: #pwp小短篇，请勿上升真人
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 颜琛
Kudos: 3





	炎炎/Explosion on the Sun

节目组一惯会折腾人，为了播出效果，把他们弄到了个居住条件实在不怎么样的地方录制，美其名曰体验生活。

天气热得厉害，只有一台风扇在床位 “ 嗡嗡 ” 地卖力转着，时不时地带来一丁点带着温度的风。

姚琛小幅度地动了动身体，他热地睡不着，想给自己找个比现在舒坦一点的位置。但又不敢动作太大，张颜齐还和他睡在同一张床上，一只胳膊放在距离他后背十厘米的位置。

可惜他所做的努力根本就是无用功，丝毫没有让自己更大面积的暴露在风扇吹过的范围之内。

姚琛再次不甘心地拱了拱后背，然后就顶上了一个带着热度的东西。

“ 怎么了。 ” 张颜齐的声音低低地在他后背响起。

姚琛一惊，随即也带着歉意压低声音， “ 我吵醒你了吗 —— 太热了睡不着。 ”

“ 没有。 ” 张颜齐回答， “ 我也没睡着呢。 ”

抵着姚琛腰部的发热源没有挪开，热度顺着那一块皮肤朝他身体的各个部位扩散开来，最后反馈到大脑之中。姚琛觉得自己的大脑也燥热了起来。

“ 你 ——” 姚琛咂了咂嘴，想着这么高的温度之下，张颜齐应该不会忽视这让情况变得更遭的接触。

还没等他想好怎么把一句话拼凑在一起，贴在后背的 T 恤下摆被撩起了一角，风扇带来的那点空气流动顺着这空间钻进了他衣服下面，擦着皮肤滑了过去。随着这流动的空气一起进来的，还有那个抵着他腰部的发热源 —— 是张颜齐的手。

张颜齐的手好像是比一开始张开了一些，附在了姚琛后背裸露在外的一块儿皮肤上，在那块皮肤上略略摩擦了几下之后，就顺着他的肌肉形状，划到了他的腰侧上。

姚琛打了个激灵，张颜齐手掌的皮肤粗糙又干燥，触感清晰无比，又因为夜晚的寂静而被放大了许多，激得他被划过他皮肤上起了一个个小颗粒。

那只手略略向下按压，停留在了他腰侧上，放佛在安抚他刚才的激灵，可姿势实在又太过暧昧，几乎像是张颜齐从背后抱住了他。

姚琛急忙用自己的手捉住了张颜齐的那只手，阻止了他继续做不管他要做什么的事情。

“ 你干嘛 ——” 姚琛扭着脖子去看张颜齐的表情，可他一回头，差点撞在了距离他一寸远的张颜齐的脸上。

“ 别出声， ” 张颜齐警告到， “ 你不想把大家都吵醒吧。 ”

节目组想尽办法要给他们营造出一个艰苦的环境，四个人一间屋子，何洛洛和赵让睡在他们床尾的地铺上。

姚琛果然住嘴了。

噤声之后他好像没了别的招数对付张颜齐，按住对方的那只手也卸了力垂在一旁，只得任由张颜齐的手在他 T 恤下赤裸的身体上来回游走。

张颜齐的手从腰侧划到了腹肌，慢慢地描摹着姚琛肌肉的形状，又顺着他肌肉的走向覆上了他的胸肌，一顿揉捏之后，停在了他胸前的一点上。

姚琛被张颜齐一只手弄得几乎忘记了十分钟前因为炎热而产生的烦恼，可又被撩拨起了一股子从内向外的燥热。他有些全身发软，又有些口干，张颜齐两根手指捏着他的乳头开始施力揉搓拨动时，姚琛嗓子眼压着的呻吟几乎从口中漏了出来。

张颜齐的身体朝姚琛这边又压了压，姚琛的后背抵在了张颜齐的胸膛上，而他还能感觉到张颜齐呼出的热气擦着他的后颈和耳后，有规律的，一下一下。

“ 硬了。 ” 张颜齐轻轻说，手在姚琛的被他随意拿捏的乳头上拨弄了几下，又点了点，他声音中带着一点笑意。

姚琛身子一僵，而后彻底瘫软在了张颜齐的怀里 —— 他发现自己不仅仅是张颜齐点着的地方硬了。

张颜齐似乎和他想到了一起去了，他挑了挑嘴角，让自己的手划了下去。

姚琛的大脑一片空白，他有些震惊于张颜齐的胆大妄为，两个队友还睡着不远处，而他就躺在这张床上任由张颜齐抚摸他的身体。

可在内裤被拉下去半截，张颜齐的手握住了他的性器的那瞬间，姚琛的脑子炸了。他承认他对张颜齐不是完全没有过这方面的想象，可是在事情真正发生的那一刻，欲望迅速占满了他的大脑，他几乎立刻感觉到了自己性器的前孔吐出了一大波液体，与张颜齐干燥的皮肤粘黏在一起，然后随着对方手上下撸动的幅度又涂满了整根性器。

“ 嗯 …” 姚琛在张颜齐的怀里扭动了一下。

他又听见张颜齐轻笑了一声， “ 有感觉了？ ”

“ 快点 ……” 姚琛闭上了眼睛，小声催促着。

张颜齐倒是没遂了他意，反而是停下了手上的动作， “ 明天还要早起录一天呢。 ”

“ 你他妈的， ” 姚琛压着声音急吼吼地喊了出来， “ 你撩出来的弄一半就不管了？ ”

“ 那总得有来有往吧。 ”

姚琛一顿，听懂了张颜齐的暗示。

“ 怎么弄。 ” 姚琛犹豫了一下，他没帮别的男的做过这档子事，不明白张颜齐具体想做什么。

“ 屁股给我操。 ” 张颜齐他在耳边吹了口气，又顺着耳垂舔了舔。

“ 现在？ ” 姚琛瞪大了眼睛，

张颜齐没再言语，手上直接把姚琛已经被拉下 一截的内裤又往下拽了拽。

姚琛有些慌了，他没被操过屁股，但是在他的想象中那肯定很疼，那边还睡着俩人，万一自己被疼得喊了出来怎么办。

他顿了顿，慌忙去按张颜齐扒他裤子的手，又把对方刚刚的话照搬了出来， “ 明天要早起录制一天呢。 ”

张颜齐笑了， “ 我吓唬你呢。 ”

姚琛松了口气，不再去掰张颜齐的手。可哪知半分钟后，一根硕大火热的东西抵在了他的屁股上，然后从他大腿根中间的缝隙中挤了进去。

“ 宝贝儿，夹紧。 ” 张颜齐的手又覆在了姚琛的阴茎上，并开始腰上发力。

张颜齐的攻势很猛，从大腿根挤进去，擦着会阴一捅到底。姚琛的大腿根很快就被张颜齐的性器摩擦的火辣辣一片，如果不是屋里没有光线，还可以看到细嫩的大腿内侧的肉泛起的一片潮红。两人的阴茎时不时碰在一起，撞击会阴带来的快感和张颜齐撸动他的性器的快感齐齐袭击着姚琛的大脑，他感觉自己死死咬住的嘴唇几乎快要失守，大脑中只剩下张颜齐的那根东西和张颜齐的手和张颜齐打在他后颈上的粗重的呼吸。

姚琛在大脑中尖叫着，两人一起到达了巅峰。

十几秒钟的高潮结束之后，姚琛感觉自己喘息着跌回了枕头里。张颜齐不知道从哪翻出来的一些纸巾，给他们两个人清理了一番，然后俯下身子在姚琛的唇上亲了亲，说，睡吧，明天早上起来洗澡。

姚琛把手勾在了张颜齐脖子上，很快困意袭来，失去意识。

END


End file.
